iWon't Let Him Hurt You
by WhoaThatsSoFlippinAwesome
Summary: SEE ACCOUNT: Paradox Moonlight for continuation of story! I'm scared Sam..." I whispered as the man held the black handgun in his right hand. "Don't worry Carls, I won't let him hurt you." Sam told me. At that moment, I didn't know how much she ment that.
1. I Told You

The three friends sat inside of the iCarly studio. All sat casually in their beanbag, respecting each other's space as they spoke about school and other topics to pass the time. Seeing that it was raining outside and was quite cold, they had no intentions of leaving the Shay's apartment.

"Yeah, I think I can do that, I just need a USB connection adapter." The brunette boy replied to his friends, currently on the subject for a new segment on their quite popular webshow iCarly.

"Don't you have like fifty of those cords?!" Sam exaggerated, taking another large chug of her cream soda.

"Yeah, but my mom took them away from me." Freddie replied, lifting his shoulder as if this was a normal thing for his mother to do.

"Why?" Carly chimed in, wondering curiously why Freddie's mother would take away harmless cords for the boy's laptop.

"Something about me shocking myself." The boy grunted.

The two other girls giggled a bit, not wanting to burst out laughing, making their friend feel bad about something that he could not control.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's ridiculous." He added, watching as the two girls chuckled at his overprotective mother.

"Well," Carly spoke, taking a deep breath to stop herself from laughing any longer, "Sam and I could run by Mal Mart to grab you a new one." She offered kindly.

"What?! I will do no such thing for the dork!" Sam shrieked, sitting up from her position on the chair.

"That'd be cool." Freddie said, ignoring the girl who didn't seem to pleased by the idea.

"Let's go Sam." Carly stated, sitting up from the bean bag.

"You're so lucky your my best friend." Sam grunted as her eyes narrowed at the boy as she pulled herself from her beanbag, standing up in a unorderly fashion as she lay one hand on her hip.

"Yes, I am _very _lucky." Carly stated in a sarcastic matter as she rolled her eyes. She then turned around and made her way to the door of the iCarly studio.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Sam asked as she ran towards her friend, making her way to the downstairs of the Shay's apartment.

"And now, I am free of this torture." Freddie stated smugly as he opened his laptop. Like always, he typed in the familar -as he scanned the numerous iCarly comments.

The rain poured down the streets of Seattle as it does normally. The girls walked down the streets, watching as pedestrians held umbrellas of different shapes and sizes above their head.

"I wish we grabbed an umbrella." Sam stated as she wrapped her arms around her body, motioning that she was cold.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that." Carly answered.

"Are you sure we can't just head back to your apartment?" The blonde asked as she waved her hands in the air, "I mean, it's raining and cold!"

"Yeah, like that's the reason you don't want to come here." Carly answered, noticing that her friends tone.

"So, I'm lazy!" She answered before her friend could, "I know that!"

"You are." She agreed.

"Thanks, you make me feel real good about myself!" Sam stated again, narrowing her eyes in a playful matter at her friend.

"You know I'm kidding!" Carly stated, "I could never say such things about my best friend!" She spoke, swinging her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Ya, I know." Sam accepted Carly's arm around her as she swung hers around her friend, "So when we gonna be there?"

"Your so impatient! You know that?" Carly asked her friend.

Sam gave no response as she stared on at the sidewalk.

"Yeah, okay we're here." Carly said as she smiled at her friend. The two walked across the street.

Sam sighed as she swung open the door to the convienent store, walking in as she made her way over to the desk.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" The clerk asked politeky.

"Uh, yeah." Sam went on, "We need you to get these cord thingys for our dork friend, and you look like you know what they mean."

Carly chuckled as she watched the man walk away from the counter, obviously not realizing that the blonde had just insulted her.

"Right this way ma'am." The clerk stated as he walked from behind the counter. Sam rolled her eyes as she dragged her feet and trailed closely behind. Carly followed as they soon turned down aisle 12, "Here you are. A USB connection cord."

"Thanks." Sam swiftly grabbed the cord from the man's hand as she let her arm fall to he side.

"Let me know if you need anymore help." The clerk stated.

Sam opened her mouth to say another smart remark, but was interrupted by her best friend, "We will, thank you." She replied kindly. The clerk smiled to her before turning around and making his way back tot he register.

"What a dork," Sam stated, loudly enough for the man to hear her, "Just like Freddie." She added, always enjoying insulting the tech producer whenever she had the chance.

"Why do you always feel the need to insult him?" Carly asked in a friendly way, now taking the cord from Sam's hand.

Sam thought for a moment before answering, "Because..." She began, "Because it's fun." She stated, smiling at her friend. Carly laughed at her friend's comment. Sam looked at her friend, happy that she got her too laugh. After a few moments Carly finally caught her breath to look up at her friend.

"You okay there kiddo?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow as she noticed her friend's face was now a bright red color.

"Yeah." She stated, standing upright as she looked over at Sam. Silence filled the two of them as Sam examined the USB cord she was holding in her hand.

"So what is this cord thing for?" She asked, staring at the cord.

"I think it's to put pictures and videos from your camera or videocamera to you laptop." Carly stated, "It's so basic, I can't believe you don't know about it."

"Eh, I don't have a camera, let alone a videocamera. Why would I need one of these if I didn't have those?" She kwestioned.

"True." Carly agreed, "I still don't understand why your mom won't let you buy one of those."

"It's not like she'll pay for one, and as you might've noticed, I'm running a bit low on cash nowadays." Sam stated casually.

"But I thought you convinced your mom to give you a monthly allowance after your job." Carly said. She knew Sam didn't have too much money, but it was true that her mother said that she would pay her twenty dollars a month. Twenty dollars wasn't much when Sam had to practically live of it, but Sam usually wasted her money on things that were useless anyways.

"She did." Sam said, "But it's not like I'm gonna save up ten months of allowance."

"Yeah, your not very patient." Carly agreed.

"Not at all." Sam agreed.

"So do you still have the money from this month?" Carly asked, a bit of curiosity filling her.

"Noooo...." She stated, not really wanting to go any farther with the current conversation.

"What?" Carly asked, a bit suprised. It was only The third of January, "What did you waste it on?"

"Jerky." Sam stated simply, shrugging.

"Twenty dollars on jerky?!" Carly exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I mean, a girl does get hungry..." Sam went on.

"Twenty whole dollars though?" Carly asked, a bit more calm, "But you atleast ate it within a few days...right?"

"Heh...well...yesterday, I went to the store and got kinda hungry...." Sam sighed, "I ate it all last night." She finally spit out.

"So I guess you'll be hanging out with us for the rest of the month." Carly stated, seeming rather calm on the situation.

"Yeah, if that's okay." Sam asked. Sure she wasn't the most polite girl in the world, but she still did get somewhat guilty when she came to her friend's house unannounced or even when she did steal food from their fridge.

"Course! I mean, you are my best friend and all." She stated.

Sam smiled happily. She opened her mouth to state a few more words, but was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the direction of the front door.

"What was that?" Carly stated softly.

"I donno," Her voice softer than Carly's, "I'm gonno go check it out..." She stated as she quietly made her way over to the end of the aisle. Once there, she peeked out slowly, only to catch a glimpse of the sight before quickly pulling her head back into the aisle.

"What is it?" Carly asked in a whisper.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" A voice suddenly yelled as a gun shot filled the air.

Carly froze in her position, panicking. She slowly raised her hands to her face, covering her eyes as she whispered to herself, "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Sam noticed this and slowly made her way over to Carly, "Carls?" She asked softly.

"D-Do you think he'll shoot someone?" Carly asked softly, thinking of the worst cenarios possible for the situation.

"I don't know." Sam replied honestly, not wanting to lie to her dear friend, but also not wanting to upset her more than she already was, "So we need to listen to him, okay?" Sam told her.

"I'm scared Sam." She told her friend.

"I know, but I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Sam told her best friend, meaning every word of what she told her friend, "So please sit down for me."

Carly nodded her head as she let her arms fall to her side, looking at her friend as she began to kneel down to the ground. But before she fully sat down, a man appeared in the front of the aisle, staring at the two angrily, "I thought I told you two to get down!" He spoke angrily.

"We just were." Sam told the man, not wanting to upset him.

"Don't you dare get an attitude with me." He spat angrily at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked confused, "I wasn't-"

"Watch it, or I'll blow a hole in your head!" He yelled. Sam suddenly latched her mouth shut, spotting silver .357 Magnum handgun in the man's right hand, "You have five seconds to get down, or I'll blow a cap in your head! Do you want to get shot?!" He spoke angrily.

"N-No." Carly stuttered, still in shock as she stared at the man, horror filling her eyes.

Sam, who was now kneeling down on her knee, tugged on Carly's shoulder, motioning for her to get down, but Carly was in too much shock to processing what was happening around her.

"I'm done with you." He stated, looking straight at Carly. Carly watched in terror as the man raised the handgun from his side and positioned it in front of him. Sam looked from Carly to the man, then back to Carly once more, remembering what she had promised her dearest friend.

"Carly! Move!" Sam yelled, doing whatever she possibly could to keep her friend safe. The man watched as Sam jumped to her feet and began to push Carly away, though he did not care, he proceeded with his task. Not bothering to adjust his gun, he pulled the trigger.

Carly fell to the ground, snapping out of her trance to see the horror that was continuing before her. Sam, now finished pushing Carly out of range from the gun, stood were Carly had just seconds ago. Sam didn't look scared, maybe nervous, but not scared.

The man pulled the trigger as it sailed across the room, only getting merely half a second in the air before coming in contact with Sam. Sam, who stood before the man, stumbled backwards as the bullet made contact with her. She struggled to keep her balance, but fell after taking a step or two backwards.

"Sam!" Carly screamed starring at her friend in horror as she lay on the ground. She stumbled as she crawled across the floor to her friend, only to be stopped by the man holding the handgun.

"Don't move!" The man screamed to Carly, a look of shock in his eyes as his hand shook.

"Why?!" Carly screamed at him, "Why did you do that?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears pouring from her eyes, "Let me see her! Please! I need to know she's okay!" She begged the man.

The man didn't reply, he simply continued holding the gun in his hand as he looked at what he had just done.

Carly ignored the man's words as she made her way over to Sam. The man lowered the gun from his side as he turned away from them, making his way to the register to do what he was suppose to in the first place.

"Sam?!" Carly sobbed, now reaching her friend. Sam lay on the ground, her eyes shut tightly, blood covering her shirt and jacket, "Sam?! Can you hear me?!" She asked once more, hoping that her friend would reply to her.

"Nnnrrhhh..." Sam mumbled, too weak to open her eyes.

"Sam?" Carly's tone was softer now, almost a whisper.

"C-Carly..." Sam mumbled, opening her eyes slightly to look up at her friend.

Carly let more tears roll down her face as she stared at her friend, "You saved my life." She whispered.

Sam tried her hardest to chuckle, then reminded her friend what she had told her, "I told you. I wouldn't let him hurt you..." She spoke softly, her tone serious and sincere.

! q


	2. Ambulance Ride

**Okay, so I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't sent my laptop to Geeksquad yet because I will be having to send it in to HP. It ends up that some keys on it don't work (including q and the exclaimation point) so I went and copied some from the internet so I could use some, although sometimes I was to lazy to keep copying and pasting so I just put some ridiculous spelling for it instead. So I'll have to send it in and won't be able to work on some projects for a week or two (Which I'm so not excited about) but I'll tell you when I'll send it in. **

Carly's eyes teared up even more than before, her best friend, the tough, mean, bully, just sacrificed her life for her. Sam always told her that she was different than everyone, and that she actually cared about her, but she never thought this much.

"Thank you Sam." Carly almost whispered.

"Mhm, no problem..." She said, her voice getting weaker by the moment. She slowly moved her hand from her side as she grazed her wound, wincing and trying with all her might not to scream in pain. The bullet, that bullet that was merely ten feet away from her, landed on her left shoulder.

The pain was excrutiating, but she tried her hardest to ignore it. Carly noticed the pain she was in though, no matter how much she tried to hide it, and began to get scared once more, "Sam? What do you need?" She asked, not knowing what else to say at this point.

"Tylenol..." Sam responded.

"Tylenol?" Carly asked, a little confused by her answer.

"Yeah, that's a pain reliever right?" She asked, forcing her hand to stay over the wound as she chuckled.

"Oh gosh Sam." Carly stated worriedly, "I'm gonna go grab a towel. I'll apply pressure with it, then that'll help with the wound, because it'll stop it from bleeding so much." She rambled, still talking as she got up from Sam as fast as she could, running around and searching for the material she needed, "When is the ambulance going to be here?" She asked to herself, not realizing she said it aloud.

"Stop freaking out C-Carls..." Sam told her friend.

"How can I not freak out?!" Carly yelled making her way back to her friend with a screen cleaner, "You just got shot! Because of me!"

"It-It's okay. I'm gonna be fine." She assured her friend, using all of her strength to attempt to pull herself off the ground.

Carly ran to her friend and grabbed her waiste, pulling her up so she could sit up against the rack, "I'm gonna put this on okay? It's gonna hurt, and I know it's not that big, but it should help."

"Okay." She responded, removing her hand from her shoulder and closing her eyes. Carly took the cloth and gently set it on her friends wound, applying more pressure as time went on. Sam winced in pain but somehow managed to hold back the screams in her throat.

"The ambulance should be here any minute." Carly told her friend, who was now turning a palish color.

"Am-Ambulance?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah. There gonna get you out of this place." Carly stated as she scooted over towards her friend, sitting down on her right side as she held her up. Sam let her head fall to her friend's shoulder, closing her eyes as the pain in her shoulder became more intense. Carly looked at her friend, worry and sadness filling her eyes as she stared down at her, "You have to be okay though." She told her, wrapping an arm around her lower torso to comfort her.

Sam let out a long sigh as she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to stay calm as she waited for the ambulance to arrive.

The lights of the ambulance flickered outside of the convienent store as the police officers and doctors rushed threw the door. Carly called to them, telling them what happened to Sam as they brought a stretcher, although Sam was to weak to answer anything the doctors asked her at this point.

Strapping Sam in and being carleful not to hurt her wound any farther, they lifted her up. In a rush to get her into the ambulance as they walked at a fast pace before they were suddenly stopped. "Wait..." Sam finally spoke.

"Yes miss?" A female doctor asked, not wanting to upset Sam and making sure to keep her calm.

"Carly. I-I want Carly to come." She said softly, only loud enough for the doctor to hear her.

The doctor looked over at Carly, "She wants you to come with her."

"Really?" Carly asked, walking over to Sam.

"Mhm." Sam nodded her head as Carly met her near the stretcher. Carly smiled at her friend as she softly grabbed her hand.

"Okay, so we all ready to go then?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam mumbled before closing her eyes and drifting off once more.

The outside of the convienent store was crowded with savilians, the cops stood at the corners of the yellow tape they had put up not long ago. Carly searched the crowd, spotting her brother and friend standing near the front.

"Sam, I see Spencer, I'm gonna go talk to him okay?" She told her friend, not wanting to leave her without telling her first.

"Mhm." Sam responded, feeling Carly's hand fall from hers as disappointment rolled in.

Carly sprinted to the spot that her brother and friend stood. They, not noticing her as they had there eyes glued to the front of the convienent store. "Spencer! Freddie!" Carly spoke, finally reaching them.

"Carly thank god!" Spencer yelled in relief, putting his hands to the air for dramatic effect as he reached over the yellow tape to embrace his sister.

"Oh my gosh, we thought you were hurt!" Freddie exclaimed, making Carly cringe at the thought of Sam.

"Wait, where's Sam?" Spencer asked, realizing that his daughter's best friend, and practically his sister, was no where to be seen.

"She got... hit." Carly spoke softly, her voice cracking as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"What?! How?!" Freddie yelled, scanning the perimeter to find Sam.

"The robber, he came over to us, and he was gonna shoot me." Carly said, her voice craking as tears escaped her eyes, "Because I was panicking. Then he pulled the trigger, and Sam pushed me out of the way." The two boy's eyes widened as she spoke the story, "So I have to go and see her, because she wanted me to come with her in the ambulance."

"Okay, go. Hurry." Spencer said, motioning for Carly to leave, "We'll meet you at the hospital." He assured her, grabbing Freddie as they made there way threw the back of the crowd.

Carly made her way back over to Sam. "Sam, I'm back." She told her as she softly grabbed her friend's hand.

"What d-did Spence say?" She forced herself to speak, pain filling every word that escaped her lips.

"Nothing much," Carly spoke, searching for words to say, "He said he's going to meet us at the hospital. Oh, and Freddie is too."

Sam smiled a bit, "That's cool." She said as she turned her head to the side and rested it on the stretcher.

The doctors then lifted Sam up into the back of the ambulance carefully. Two doctors followed Carly into the back as they sat around Sam. They then closed the back doors as the ambulance's engine started.

"Okay Ms. Puckett-" The doctor was interrupted by Sam's soft voice.

"Sam...p-please call me Sam..." She said softly.

"Okay, alright." The doctor said, not wanting Sam to exurt to much energy, "Sam, we're going to do the IV now.

"What?" Sam asked, not sure of what an IV was.

"And IV, we have to give you something like a shot." The doctor told her, trying to make her understand, "And then we'll give you some medicine to relieve the pain your in."

"I-I d-don't like shots." She said softly, looking a bit nervous as one of the doctor's was searching threw a first aide kit.

"It's alright Sam." Carly said, scooting a little bit closer to her, "I'll be right here." She reassured her.

"I-I can't watch, I-I don't like shots-I-I don't like needles..." She went on, her face losing all color as the doctor held out a needle.

"Sam, Sam, it's okay." Carly told her, trying to calm down, "How about we talk about something else?" She asked.

"O-Okay..." She said, looking at Carly as her eyelids closed shut, "P-Please talk." She told her friend, focusing all of the energy she had left on the words she said.

Carly thought for a moment, "On the next iCarly," She thought for a moment, "What if you and me pitched in on this great prank for Freddie." She said, looking down at Sam as a small smile appeared across her lips, "While he's sleeping, we could sneak into his apartment and give him a makeover!" She said enthusiasticly, "Maskara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick, everything!" She went on, seeing the needle came near her arm, "We could post it on the site and we wouldn't even have to tell him!" She excalimed, watching as the needle pierced her skin, "Wouldn't that be so much fun?" She asked, smiling to herself that she had accomplished the goal.

"Y-Yeah it would..." She said happily. Sam opened her eyes to see her friend looking down at her, "Thank you." She spoke.

"Thank you." She replied, reminding her friend of what she had done for her.

Sam looked around as she saw the blood leaking down her shoulder and the needle sticking threw her skin as she became light headed, "H-How long?" Sam asked softly looking at the doctor now.

"How long for what Ms. P-Sam?" She corrected herself.

"The p-pain killers and t-the hospital?" She asked softly.

"The painkillers won't kick in for about twenty minutes, but we'll be at the hospital in a minute or so." She said, noticing her patient was trying with all her might not to show how much pain she was in.

"Okay." Sam said, taking a deep breath, "That's kinda good..." She said softly looking up at a worried Carly.

"It's okay if it hurts Sam." Carly told her, feeling somewhat guilty for the state Sam is in, "You shouldn't cover it up."

"I-I know." She said as she looked up to the ceiling of the ambulance, "I-I know..." She repeated as a tear fell from her eye. She took a shaky sigh as more tears fell, "I-It's gonna be okay though...." She said as she looked up at Carly.

"Yeah, it's gonna be okay." Carly said as she took both of her hands and grabbed Sam's right one, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Sam smiled as she finally let out the pain she had been holding in, crying and hoping to get the hospital as fast as possible. Carly looked down at her friend, guilt overwhelming her.

_'Just look at her...' _She thought to herself, _'If you would have just been strong. If you could have just done what he told you....' _

**Carly's feeling a bit guilty and is blaming herself for Sam's state and Sam actually let out her emotions! Next chapter we'll see Spencer and Freddie again! Review! **


	3. Promise

**Well, I still haven't turned in my messed up laptop, but it's not only because I'm too lazy, it's also because I'm super sick right now. So I should be able to turn it in soon, but just updating everybody on that. Enjoy the story****!**

The ambulance sirens shrieked as it passed stoplight after stoplight. Sam's painful yelps had finally stopped, and she only shed tears that were completely necessary fall now. The blonde wished she wouldn't have let a tear fall, thinking that one caused the others. She didn't want her friend to feel bad either.

Carly's warm hands cradled Sam's right one, making sure she didn't grab her injured arm. Sam squeezed Carly's hand a little, and received a nice, warm smile from the brunette.

"I'll be waiting in the waiting room for you to come out, alright?" Carly said, referring to Sam going into the surgery room.

"Kay," She replied softly, "But you g-gotta promise me somethin'." She said, making eye contact with Carly as she cracked a smile.

Carly hesitated for a moment, letting off a small smile, "Alright." She accepted, not really sure if this was such a good idea.

"Promise me you want get guilty. I-I know how you are Shay," She said sternly, "And I promised you that I wouldn't let him hurt you, s-so you can't feel guilty. It was my choice."

"I'll try-" Carly said, it was almost impossible for her to _not_ feel guilty.

"No, you can't. I don't want you to, if you really want me to be okay, you can't be guilty. I really just don't see how you can be guilty about this at all anyhow." She rambled, "I mean, how does me getting shot by s-some physcopath make you guilty? If this is anybody's fault, it's Freddwardo's horribly mother's... she's the one that decided to take those...uh...who-you-ma-call-it cords away f-from the dork."

Carly chuckled as she thought about what her friend was telling her. Deep down, she would feel guilty, but she would try not to. As long as Sam was okay after her surgery, she guessed that she could get over it, "Okay, I won't feel guilty." She told her friend.

Sam smiled as she let out a small sigh of relief, the tears finally stopped falling from her eyes.

The ambulance came to an abrupt hault as the doctors rushed to the back and swung open the doors. The doctors that had been sitting around Sam and Carly were now on their feet pulling Sam out of the back. Carly stepped down as she waited for Sam to reach the ground.

The bed rolled across the gravel at a fast pace. Carly kept up though, clutching Sam's hand as they made their way to the front doors. Carly looked down at her friend to see her pale, sickly face looking back.

"M-Meet y-you out..." Sam said softly as her eyes slid closed. Carly looked down at her friend as her eyes went closed.

"Sam?" She asked softly. She paused for a moment to get no response, "Sam?! SAM!" Carly tightened her grip on Sam's hand as they were pushed threw the doors of the emergency room.

Carly was pulled off of Sam with effort as a female doctor with blonde hair at shoulder length stared at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Sh-She's gonna be alright right?!" She asked, her eyes rimmed with tears as she stared at the emergency door that her friend had just been pulled threw.

"This is a common thing that happens." The female doctor said, "Sometimes the pain can build up until you lose conciousness."

"B-But then why didn't she lose conciousness in the ambulance? How was she able to talk to me?!"

"I have no idea, but by the looks of it, she was definitely in a lot of pain. The good thing is, we got there pretty fast." She tried to reassure the brunette.

"She's gotta make it outta there...." Carly whispered as the tears finally escaped her eyes once more.

"She's a strong little girl, I'm sure she'll be okay." The doctor said as she turned away from Carly and made her way to the doors that Sam had been wheeled behind moments earlier.

Carly turned around slowly, as she went to a chair in the corner of the waiting room, she sat down in the corner and raised her knees to her chest, setting her head onto them as she let tears fall from her eyes.

The emergency door entrance swung open with a large creek as Spencer and Freddie raced into the room. Spencer swung his head to the left and right repeatidly unti he caught a glimpse of Carly in the corner of the room.

"Carly?" He asked as he walked over to her slowly.

Carly sniffled a bit to look up at Spencer, "S-She's in surgery..." She said softly.

"That's good then, right?" Spencer said as he sat down next to his sister. His head was throbbing from all of the stress that had built up in it. The thought of Sam being shot made his stomach turn.

"Yeah, I guess..." She said softly.

"What do you mean you guess?" He said, feeling a bit of worry build up in him again as he gave Freddie a worried glance.

"When she got out of the ambulance...she left conciousness..." Carly said softly as another tear ran down her cheek.

Spencer's eyes widened as Freddie came over and sat down on the other side of Carly, "The doctor said that it could happen since she got shot 'n all...but she didn't when we were in the ambulance! Then the doctor said that the person usually only lost conciousness when they were in a bunch of pain!" She spoke as tears strolled down her face freely.

"Carly, it's alright. Sam's tough, remember?" Freddie spoke to her, tring to convince himself the same thing at this point.

"B-But you didn't see her in the ambulance. She was in so much pain...." Carly continued, "Why did I have to be so stupid?! If I could have just done what he told me, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Carly, you gotta calm down." Spencer said, "Sam wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this. You can't change the past, so let's do what we can to make the future brighter."

Carly looked up at Spencer as she thought of what Sam told her, Spencer was right, about all that he said. Sam wouldn't want her to be this way, "Your right." She agreed. Spencer sat up from his spot on the chair, leaning over the arm reste, he gave his sister a comforting embrace.

**Oh, and I wanted to continue this story into Sam's recovery, but I wanted to ask everyone what there opinion was. Sorry this chapters a bit shorter than the others.**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**I received an anonymous review (which I wish wasn't anonymous, then I could apologize to the person and see what they were talking about) and they said that I should give credit to people if I took there ideas. I'm not really sure who's idea I took, but that's not the point of the situation.**

**I would just like to apologize if I did indeed take anyone's idea, and I would also love to give them credit for it. So I would greatly enjoy and appreciate it if that someone would send me a message.**

**I would also like to ask if I should continue this story. Thanks you all, and I hope you all have a good day.**


End file.
